


When the Wind Blows (omorashi)

by ShyBay33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Furry, Omorashi, POV Female Character, Urination, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBay33/pseuds/ShyBay33
Summary: A jigglypuff becomes unable to empty her bladder outside.
Kudos: 2





	When the Wind Blows (omorashi)

So I recently had another experience with this omorashi thing. I was at home alone. Bay and Pichanu had left to go hang out with Bubbles. I decided to stay home so I could have some time for myself. I liked to sing sometimes but Bay hates it so I can't do it around him. 

Anyway, I was there enjoying myself; but, later in the day, a thunderstorm began to come through. It also brought some strong winds with it. On days like this I would usually pee on the porch just so that I wouldn't risk being blown away. 

There was a big oak tree that was growing above the house. Acorns would often come down and hit off of the roof. I was used to this but then something unexpected happened. I heard a very loud crack and then a big boom! It was scary! I tried to open the door so that I could see what had happened but I couldn't get the door open for some reason. I looked out the window and saw that a huge branch had fallen on the porch and was blocking the door. I knew that that was going to be trouble...

I did have a backup though so I didn't really worry about it. I was sure that Bay would be strong enough to move the branch. So I went on singing some songs. It took a while but I knew that it would be coming. I felt my bladder start to twinge as it was filling up. Bay and Pichanu hadn't said how long that they planned to be gone so I decided to hold it for a bit just in case. 

Some time passed and the discomfort in my bladder increased. I didn't want it to get too bad though so I decided that I would use my emergency plan to relieve myself. It was a shallow glass basin. It was shallow so that it would be easy for me to go into. I opened the drawer that it was in and started to get it out but it slipped out of my paws and shattered on the floor! I was devastated!

I knew I was in trouble now. My only hope now was that Bay and Pichanu got back soon. With my bladder urging me to relieve it I couldn't enjoy myself anymore. It was too hard to ignore it. I laid in bed and moaned. I just wanted to relieve myself but I couldn't. The thought of relief was antagonizing. 

Time passed and the pain grew. I couldn't take much more... Suddenly, a very close lightning strike made a huge boom that scared me! The shock from it caused a spurt to shoot out of my bladder and into the blanket. That made me feel even more desperate too. This is when I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I waddled over to the corner where Bay and Pichanu had peed before. The carpet was still stained from that. I got as close to the corner as I could and spread my feet apart. I took a moment to think about what I was about to do; but then, my bladder gave another twinge reminding me that I must.

I released my focus on my bladder and let the relief begin. The urine started to shoot out of me and make a wet, yellow puddle on the floor. It felt so good to finally be relieving myself though. I looked down at the mess that I was making but I didn't really care anymore. I just wanted to be empty. 

I let out all of my pee onto the carpet and sighed. I felt so good. I got into bed and made myself comfortable. I didn't let myself be bothered by the puddle that I made. I was relieved and that was all that mattered to me right now. I knew that Bay and Pichanu would understand. I just relaxed and enjoyed the rest of my time alone.


End file.
